This invention relates to window shades and, more particularly, to a window shade mounting assembly.
Window shades generally comprise three main components; the fabric sheet or web forming the body of the shade, an elongate carrier attached to one end of the shade for fastening the shade to a window frame, and shade adjustment means including ropes or cords suspended from pulleys mounted to the carrier for enabling the raising and lowering of the window shade in response to manipulations by an operator. The window shade fabric, as well as the pulleys, are generally permanently fixed to the carrier or headboard, which can take the form of a valance. The difficulty or impossibility of removing such a window shade from the carrier without damaging the window shade fabric has long been a disadvantage to the use of window shades as compared with other window coverings such as curtains and drapes.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved window shade assembly in which the window shade fabric is easily removable from supporting members. Another object of the present invention is to provide such a window shade assembly in which the window shade is easily mountable on existing window covering support structures such as curtain rods.